


爱潘妮得到一把枪

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, 不建议阅读
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 离十六岁生日还有两个星期的时候，爱潘妮得到了一把枪。
Kudos: 1





	爱潘妮得到一把枪

**Author's Note:**

> -现代au，但这已经不重要了。  
> 

离十六岁生日还有两个星期的时候，爱潘妮得到了一把枪。她避过家里人，避过父亲母亲，淘气的弟弟和妹妹和他们的小爪子，把枪藏在圣像的后面，因为没有人会去碰那里，她把画框摆回原样的时候蹭了一袖子的灰，离十六岁生日还有三天的时候，她终于找到一个家里没人而她又可以溜回来的机会，于是又是一袖子的灰，她坐在唯一的一把椅子上面，迫切地想用枪去指着一些东西。一般来说她都是被指的那个，不过不一定是枪口，大多数时候是手指，语言，眼神，爱潘妮习惯被指着，习惯一根横杠架在自己头上，因此她拿起枪来很变扭，握得太紧，好像要把那段金属融到自己身体里似的，又是斜着拿的，这归咎于破烂动作电影DVD，他们都看得太多，尤其是伽弗洛什，而阿兹玛不得不扮演那个英雄被杀掉的姐妹，伽弗洛什会为了她去杀掉苏格兰山区的狮子。而现在爱潘妮真的能杀掉一些东西了，或者说夺走一些东西，活物的生命，血肉，被改变的下半截生活，一条凳子腿，完整的酒瓶，她可以轻而易举夺走它们，只要她别把枪管斜得那么过分，只要好莱坞的的导演们不要再亵渎危险的工作，噢，她一定会的，她还没有得到过什么夺取的权利呢。  
她先指着圣像，那是屋子里最显眼的东西，但因为它在平日里没有得到应有的关注，反而没遭到什么破坏，有几个蛀虫洞，但那是他们淘到的时候就带着的，不准责怪德纳第们，他们都是极虔诚，虔诚的教徒，享受上帝的每一分馈赠，人人应得的不是吗？就算去夺来别人的所得，也都还归在这整个大篮子里面，祂怎么会在意呢。然后她立刻指向了自己，在这样一个家庭里成长起来她没有什么机会拥有“自己的”东西，分享空间，分享被单，分享所有的衣服，分享玩具，分享烦恼和痛苦，分享活下去的机会，但在他们长到能挣扎活下去的年纪（或者提前一些），这些分享的机会就立刻消失了，孩子们一下就得到了对自我全部的掌控权，但他们唯一能握在手里甩着玩的只有自己的生命，你看，只要一下就能结束长久以来的痛苦，把所有的问题扔给别人，活着的人去处理，但她又觉得不好，也有点害怕，要是没有成功，给自己带来了更多的麻烦呢，不要，我们不做风险太大的事情。爱潘妮把枪口贴着自己的脑门，然后一点一点滑到下巴上，它很快被转化成和皮肤一样的温度，就像长到脸上了一样，她想。脸上长着金属的人，她是见过不少的，爸爸的朋友，鼻子，还有下巴，高危区域，她摸着自己轮廓清晰的下巴，像被爸爸用刀砍过。  
平时一般这个时候她都还在为下一分钟的生活奔波，没机会磨磨蹭蹭捏着这把枪发呆，但今天她安排了时间用来奢侈，用来流淌掉。枪是怎么来的她都记不清楚了，在房子里藏了太久，可能都没法正常击发了，她没什么这方面的知识，因此这样猜测着。爱潘妮·德纳第要是从此消失会怎么样？不是死了，就是像泡泡一样，融化在空气里。她大概了解过一些自己造成的悲剧，还记得拉着珂赛特那明显比她瘦小的手臂时的感觉，如果她是泡泡！噢，那她们也许会更快乐，但也可能会就此死去，你很难做这样的假设，这都谁都不够公平。她走到窗边，窗子下面就是河，河水即使不透过窗玻璃看也还是脏兮兮的，有时候爱潘妮会联想到自己的头发，她一面摸头发，一面抠着弹夹，里面空空如也。这一下就把这把枪贬成废铁了，也就打人稍微有点痛，不过她确实画了时间在想象她还拥有一颗子弹这件虚幻的事上，人逃不出这种无望的想象，我们几乎是靠这些东西撑起来的，爱潘妮靠着这种想象撑到了十六岁，但终于自己下手打破了它。  
阿兹玛回来的时候，看到爱潘妮在窗边地上睡着，没有枪，可能是丢到河里去了，也可能是藏回去了，不过她的指甲盖有些流血了，她只看到了这个。

**Author's Note:**

> -纯宣泄，已经和悲没有很大联系了。  
> -题目来自空铁的Janie‘s got a gun，但也和这首歌没有什么联系。  
> -虽然确实是听着Big One写的。


End file.
